serious ash
by Chooch77
Summary: Summary inside, too long for this
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is Harem lord with the first Pokemon story that I have ever done! I am doing a rare version of it. Here is the summary.**

**Summary: What if Ash took his training seriously? What if Ash wanted to catch the legendaries as well as all the other pokemon? What would happen? Would everything still be the same? Ash/harem and Multi!Legendaries**

**Warnings: Cussing, innuendo, violence**

**Pairings: Ash/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliated characters. I do, however own any characters or attacks that I create.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1**

Ash sighed as he read through the book that he had been given on trainer tips. No where did it tell him what to do in a situation that his Pokemon would not listen to him.

You see, Ash had gotten up late that morning, and, as such, didn't get one of the usual starting pokemon.

No, Ash got a Pikachu that wouldn't listen to anyone. His mom hadn't been any help in this situation. She had just proclaimed how cute the Pikachu was before giving him some pink rubber gloves in order to stop the thundershocks from hitting him.

"Okay," Ash said as he tried something. "I know that we have our differences, and, like it or not, we're partners now. I know that you know that as well as I do."

The Pikachu just looked over at him for a few seconds before staring off into space.

Ash put on the rubber gloves and made Pikachu look him in the face.

Pikachu tried to get away, but Ash overpowered his small body any day.

"Look at me," Ash commanded.

Pikachu didn't have a choice and just followed the command and stared blankly up into Ash's face.

"I don't know why you are acting like this, and I don't really care." Ash said.

Pikachu gave a startled cry at that, whatever he was expecting that certainly wasn't it.

"If it's that you doubt your power and your abilities, read this." Ash commanded.

With that, Ash took out his pokedex and used it on Pikachu.

Pikachu squirmed a bit under it before he finally settled down.

**Pikachu**

**The electric mouse pokemon**

**Moves: Thundershock, tail whip, quick attack, growl**

**Able to learn: Thunder wave, double team, slam, thunderbolt, agility, thunder, light screen, Focus punch, toxic, hidden power, protect, rain dance, frustration, Iron tail, return, dig, brick break, Facade, shock wave, secret power, rest, attract, strength, flash, rock smash, mega punch, mega kick, body slam, double-edge, counter, seismic toss, mimic, substitute, dynamic punch, rollout, snore, endure, mudslap, swagger, sleep talk, swift, defense curl, thunder punch, reversal, bide, present, encore, doubleslap, wish, charge**

"Look, this is how powerful that you could become. I don't know what your problem is, but get over it if you want to be stronger!" Ash yelled at the Pikachu.

Pikachu just looked up at its owner, as it had come to accept, in shock at how powerful it could become. Then, its thoughts took a darker turn.

"And, before you start thinking that I knew all of this when I got you, do you see any other Pokemon's data in there?" Ash questioned.

Pikachu said, "pika," while shaking his head no.

Ash nodded. "Exactly, you have to have the pokemon before you can get all of this information. I chose you before I even knew that you had this potential, true, I guessed at your base moves, but, everything else was a mystery."

"Now, Pikachu, answer me this." Ash commanded.

Pikachu looked back up at its owner.

"Do you want to learn these and become powerful?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded his head ecstatically, knowing that this trainer could do it just through how he was handled.

"Do you want me to make you this powerful?" Ash asked.

Pikachu shook his head yes more frantically.

"Good, welcome to the family, Pikachu." Ash said as he took off his rubber gloves.

Pikachu just looked at the vulnerable hand that his trainer had out and shook it.

Ash thought quickly for a moment before writing something down.

Pikachu leaned over his shoulder and looked.

The paper's title was Pokemon and why they don't bond with trainers.

Pikachu looked down and saw that there was already some writing on it.

_Pokemon do not immediately bond with trainers. This is a known fact of life that is known by many trainers. However, no one knows why they won't bond immediately to the trainer. This is the unknown. I believe that Pokemon do not bond with owners for three different reasons. The first is that they do not trust the owner. This is more common with Pokemon that have not lived with humans or have been neglected or abused by their previous owners. The second is that they do not respect their owner. This is common among Pokemon that are more haughty and believe that they are powerful. The third and last reason is that they do not believe that their owner can make them powerful. Many of the readers are thinking that this is the same as the second. Get this through your head, it isn't. Pokemon can respect their owners and leave if they are not getting powerful enough. They think that others can make them more powerful. _

_The first one is the hardest to fix. The only thing that will fix it is time. It is much like an abused child. They will not trust easy. Do not try and force yourself onto that Pokemon. The Pokemon will most likely lash out, as many abused Pokemon do. The second one is one that is really easy to fix. If it is a strong type, then prove your strength to it. Don't leave any doubts in its head about who is stronger. If you do, the Pokemon will continually challenge you. This has proved fatal in some cases. If it is not a strong type, then do what you are supposed to do with a Pokemon. Feed it and train it. This will cause the Pokemon to think of you as a friend, and that will make the Pokemon respect you. The third type is the easiest to fix out of all the others. All you need to do is prove that you can get it strong. How you go about it is your choice. I just got a Pokemon that wouldn't listen to me. Not because it didn't respect me or was abused, but because it didn't trust that I would be able to make it strong. I forced it to read its Pokemon entry and changed its thought processes._

_Thesis on Pokemon behavioral patterns at the catching stage by Ash Ketchum_

Ash saw Pikachu looking over his shoulder at the paper and reading it.

"So, what do you think of it?" Ash asked.

Pikachu just thought for a moment before nodding its head in approval.

"Do you want me to take out the parts that have you mentioned, even if it doesn't have your name?" Ash asked.

Pikachu shook his head and made a go ahead motion with his front paw.

Ash just laughed. "I don't think that I've ever seen a Pokemon like you before." Ash said.

Pikachu just puffed out his chest proudly.

Ash sweatdropped at the sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Hey, Professor Oak," Ash said as he came back to the lab.

"What is it, Ash?" Oak sighed.

"I was just wanting to turn in my Pokemon thesis." Ash said.

Oak looked startled at that.

"A thesis?" Oak asked.

Ash handed it in.

Oak looked it over and noticed that it hit directly on what he could never discover.

"This is amazing, Ash! With this piece of information, you have just revolutionized the world of Pokemon!" Oak said.

He was practically dancing around the room in an excitement. To think, the one piece of information that had evaded him for so long was now in his sights, even if it wasn't by him.

"I need to get this to the others immediately!" Oak called out before rushing out.

"Wait, Professor, who's going to look after your lab?" Ash called out.

"I trust that you'll be able to deal with the Pokemon in there. My notes are on the table. If you do a good job, you'll get an extremely nice award." Oak called out.

Ash just sighed, knowing that the professor was like that.

"Okay, let's look at his notes and see what we have here." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded and hopped up next to him so that it could read, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Okay, according to his notes, Rhyhorn needs to be fed and taken care of first so that it doesn't go on a rampage." Ash said as he looked at the notes.

The two of them then went to take care of the Rhyhorn.

'We need to make sure that there is enough food for all of them so that they don't fight each other.' Ash thought.

Ash then got an idea.

Ash put the pen up that the Rhyhorns were inside of.

That caused a bit of a growling response, but nothing major.

Ash looked and counted how many Rhyhorns were there before finally calling out to Pikachu, "I'll need twenty-eight food bowls for the Rhyhorns."

He heard a brief "Pika" from his partner before Pikachu rushed into the area.

He looked back and gawked as he saw Pikachu balancing out twenty of the twenty eight bowls.

"I get it! You want to turn this into training for both of us!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu nodded.

Ash then got an idea.

"Okay, I'm going to start pouring them food. I want you to be back here with the rest of the bowls by the time that I finish pouring the first bowl. Think of it as training to get more use out of quick attack." Ash suggested.

Pikachu rushed out of the room as fast as he could while Ash started pouring the first Rhyhorn a bowl.

Pikachu came back within fifteen seconds with all eight of the bowls with him.

"Great work, we're going to need to get up the speed a bit, maybe increase some weight so it has more impact, also, let's work on strength some as well as agility. These seem to be the most important aspects with the attacks." Ash said.

Pikachu just took the suggestions in stride and nodded.

With that, the two set to work filling to bowls of the Rhyhorn that were now looking at the food.

"Okay, it says that after we get the food, we should use the hooks over there to maneuver the Rhyhorn. This will be our strength training." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded and took the first hook.

Ash just got the second and started maneuvering the Rhyhorn that he spotted were going for the same bowl. He placed one Rhyhorn at a bowl that was spaced twenty feet away.

Ash looked up to see how Pikachu was doing and noticed that he was struggling, but getting the job done.

By the time that the Rhyhorn had finished their meal and went back into their pen, the two partners were soaked in sweat from the effort.

"Okay, what's next on the list?" Ash asked Pikachu.

Pikachu just pointed to the right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

After feeding all of the Pokemon and still having a few hours until he needed to take care of the sleeping arrangements for the Pokemon, Ash and Pikachu were ready to train as hard as they could.

"Okay, the first thing that we are going to do is train up your moves and then learn thunder punch. I was originally going to teach you something else, but I think that thunder punch will be worth it." Ash said.

"Okay, do you see those targets?" Ash asked Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded.

"I want you to rush each and every one of them, not stopping in between, that is what your quick attack will be." Ash commanded.

Pikachu got started on the training for the quick attack while Ash looked at thunder punch.

'Okay,' Ash thought, 'we should be able to get thunder punch down since all Pikachu has to do is learn how to push his discharge into his fist and use it. He already knows how to send it to one spot, since that's what his thundershock is.'

Ash nodded and started devising a plan for Pikachu to learn Thunder punch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It had been two weeks since that point, and Professor Oak called.

"Good morning, Ash, I trust everything has went smoothly." Oak said.

"Yeah, I had to catch a Rhyhorn, Totodile, Munna, Venipede, Gothita, cyndaquil, chikorita, Larvitar, Elekid, Treeko, Ralts, Skitty, Aron, Roselia, Trapinch, Feebas, Beldum, Bagon, Shuppet, Absol, Spheal, multiple Burmys, Combee, Bunneary, Finneon, Gible, Ponyta, Meowth, Ekans, Mankey, Dratini, a few Eevee, and Charmander, but, other than that, it was fine." Ash replied.

"Why so many of them?" Oak frowned.

"They thought that since you were away, they didn't have to listen to me." Ash replied while thumbing at a scar that he now had.

Oak noticed the action and thought that he would have to give something extra to Ash as payment since he got hurt.

"Okay, I presented your idea, and they all enjoyed listening to it. They also agreed that, as that was the only area that we have never discovered, you should get a researchers permit." Oak said.

Ash whooped in glee.

"However, as you are so young, we agree that we should put some stipulations on the researcher permit. You can still check out books and documentaries, but, you can only check out a certain number each month. Also, you need to learn more about how to breed and respond to Pokemon, so, the daycares and rangers are going to be helping you." Oak said.

Ash deflated a bit but understood what Oak was saying.

"However, you still get the perks of having the limit for Pokemon trainers be removed, meaning you can own more than six Pokemon, and an upgrade to your Pokedex. However, I will also be giving you a few things." Oak stated.

"I will be there in a couple of days." Oak said.

That was when the babies started crying in the nursery.

Ash twitched before rushing in there with Pikachu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ash wasn't the only one that had grown in the past two weeks, Pikachu had buffed up with his training regimen, he had also gotten faster and his quick attack was extremely fast.

He had learned thunder punch sooner than scheduled, and he had taken it a step further and learned thunderbolt as well as volt tackle, charge, and slam.

Pikachu was able to use all of them extremely well and he had been proud of that accomplishment.

Ash had been waiting on Oak to see if he should have his other Pokemon learn moves because he wanted to know if he should keep them.

Whether he did or didn't, Pikachu had learned that the Pokemon would follow Ash.

Pikachu was proud of his fellow Pokemon for their choice in the matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Oak had finally come back.

He walked into the room and sighed at how good it was to be back. He briefly listened and realized the place was completely silent.

Where had all the sounds of the angry Rhyhorns or even the babies wailings gone.

Oak rushed down stairs fearing the worst, only to see that Ash was herding the Rhyhorns and Pikachu was keeping the babies silent.

"Hey professor Oak!" Ash called to him.

Oak just chuckled and wondered why he had never thought of using Pokemon to help him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Okay as promised, here is the upgrade to your Pokedex and your researcher liscense." Oak said as he handed Ash the two things.

"Also, follow me." Oak commanded.

Ash just blinked as he and Pikachu shrugged before following the direction.

"Here is a very special and secret room. I call it the ball room!" Oak loudly proclaimed.

"What is this?" Ash asked at seeing all of the Pokeballs.

"An assortment of every different Pokeball that exists today and has existed. I'm giving you five each." Oak said as he pushed a lever on each of the machines and five balls came out of each and every one.

"From regular to master, from dusk to net, from blue to luxury, and from heal to ultra, all of the balls that you can name exist in here." Oak said.

"Why do you have all of these?" Ash asked.

"Remember, I am a Pokemon researcher of the relationship between Pokemon and humans. That means that I also research what Pokeballs do to Pokemon and how it affects them." Oak explained.

"Thanks for the gift, professor!" Ash cheered.

"This is only one, for your good job and the fact that you got injured taking care of my mess, you get more than this." Oak explained.

"How did you know about that?" Ash asked.

"Because I saw the way that you held a certain spot. Let me see it." Oak commanded.

Ash pulled off his shirt.

"Why didn't you stop when you got this?" Oak asked, fingers circling the horn shaped wound.

"I made a promise and I keep it. I couldn't have let the Pokemon down." Ash said quietly.

Oak sighed.

"If you had went to a Pokemon center, there wouldn't be a scar, but, since you didn't this will not heal." Oak said.

Ash nodded, he had already figured that out.

"I'm going to get the rest of the gifts from the other professors." Oak said.

"Stay right there." He then commanded.

Oak came back with a huge trunk.

"From elm, you have some eggs. From Birch, you have a variety of items like berries and other items that will help your pokeomn. From Rowan, you have tons of different evolutionary items or suspected evolutionary items. From Juniper, you have many items including books. From Hastings, you have a variety of tools that will make Pokemon like you more, including beauty supplies. From Fuji, you have genetics books. From Lund, you have many different books on Pokemon origins and Deoxys. From Akibahara, you have books on Pokemon storage and the system. From Ivy, you have an egg and a flute. And finally, from Berlitz, you have legendary mythology and two eggs." Oak stated.

Ash just whistled at that.

"Thanks, professor, I'll be sure to take care of all of this stuff." Ash said.

He started walking away only to be called back by Oak, "I never gave you anymore of my presents. Here are some eggs, as well as contact information to several big leagues. Also, take very good care of this egg." Oak then handed him a strange looking egg with the others.

"I'll also let you keep the pokemon that you have already earned and give you this." Oak said as he pulled out a strange looking shot.

"What does that do?" Ash asked.

He was a little afraid of shots.

"It lets you understand the pokemon that you have an attachment to. It also lets you speak to them." He added.

Ash then passed out from sheer joy.

Oak groaned. That didn't go as he had planned.

**Done! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! **

**Also, here are the Pokemon's stats.**

**Pikachu: lvl. 20 Type: Electric Moves: Quick attack, volt tackle, slam, thunderbolt, thunder shock, thunder punch, charge, growl, tail whip**

**Rhyhorn: lvl. 15 Type: Normal/steel Moves: Horn Attack, Tail whip, stomp, fury attack**

**Totodile: lvl. 10 Type: Water Moves: Scratch, Leer, Water Gun, Rage**

**Cyndaquil: lvl. 10 Type: fire Moves: Tackle, Leer, Smoke Screen, Ember**

**Chikorita: Lvl. 10 Type: Grass Moves: Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder**

**Larvitar: Lvl. 10 Type:Rock/Ground Moves Bite, Leer, Sandstorm, Screech**

**Elekid: Lvl: 10 Type: Electric Moves: Quick attack, Leer, Thundershock, Low Kick**

**Treecko: Lvl. 10 Type: Grass Moves: Pound, Leer, Absorb, Dragon Breath**

**Ralts: Lvl. 10 Type: Psychic Moves: Shadow Sneak, Confusion, Double team, Growl**

**Ralts: Lvl. 10 Type: Psychic Moves: Confusion, Double team, Confuse ray, Psyshock**

**Skitty: Lvl. 10 Type: normal Moves: Fake out, Growl, Tail whip, Tackle, Foresight, Attract, Zen Headbutt, last resort**

**Aron: Lvl. 10 Type: Rock/steel Moves: Tackle, Harden, Mud-slap, Headbutt, Body slam, Stomp**

**Budew: lvl. 10 Type: Grass/Poison Moves: Absorb, Growth, Water sport, Stun Spore, Pin missile, Razor Leaf**

**Trapinch: Lvl. 10 Type: Ground Moves: Bite, Sand Attack, Faint attack, sand tomb, quick attack, gust, fury cutter**

**Feebas: Lvl. 10 Type: water Moves: splash, mirror coat, dragon breath, Brine, Iron Tail, Dragon Pulse, Hypnosis**

**Beldum: lvl. 10 Type: steel/psychic moves: Take down, Iron head, Zen Headbutt, **

**Bagon: lvl. 10 Type: Dragon Moves: Rage, Bite, Leer, Hydro Pump, Dragon Rage, Dragon Rush, Fire Fang, Twister, Thrash**

**Shuppet: lvl. 10 Type: Dark/Ghost Moves: Knock Off, Screech, Night Shade, Spite, Pursuit, Ominous wind, Gunk Shot, Dark Pulse, Icy Wind, Shock Wave**

**Absol: lvl. 15 Type: Dark Moves: Scratch, Leer, Taunt, Feint, Quick Attack, Fury Cutter, Icy Wind, Zen Headbutt, Spite, Bounce, Head Butt, Megahorn**

**Spheal: lvl. 10 Type: water Moves: Headbutt, Growl, Water Sport, Dive, Icy Wind, Aqua Tail, Signal Beam, Slam, Icicle Spear, **

**Burmy (plant) lvl. 10 Type: Bug Moves: Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite**

**Burmy (Sandy) lvl. 10 Type: Bug Moves: Protect, Tackle, Snore**

**Burmy (Trash) lvl. 10 Type: Bug Moves: Protect, Tackle, String shot**

**Burmy (Plant) lvl. 10 Type: Bug Moves: Protect, Tackle, Snore**

**Burmy (Sandy) lvl. 10 Type: Bug Moves: Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite**

**Burmy (trash) lvl. 10 Type: Bug Moves: Protect, Tackle, String shot**

**Combee: lvl. 10 Type: Bug/flying Moves: Sweet Scent, Gust, Air Cutter, Swift, Mud-slap, bug bite**

**Bunneary: lvl. 10 Type: Normal Moves: Splash, Pound, Defense Curl, Foresight, Endure, Uproar, Bounce**

**Finneon: lvl. 10 Type: Water Moves: Pound, Water Gun, Attract, Air Cutter, Dive, Icy Wind, Bounce, Aqua Tail, Twister, Flail, Psybeam**

**Gible: lvl. 10 Type: Ground/Dragon Moves: Tackle, Sand attack, Dragon Rage, Fury Cutter, Earth Power, Iron Head, Outrage, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Metal Claw**

**Ponyta: lvl. 15 Type: Fire Moves: Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Ember, Flame Wheel, Headbutt, Horn Drill**

**Meowth: lvl. 10 Type: Normal Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Fake Out, Icy Wind, Seed Bomb**

**Ekans: lvl. 10 Type: Poison Moves: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Bite, Gastro Acid, Beat Up, Poison Fang**

**Mankey: lvl. 10 Type: Fighting Moves: Covet, Scratch, Low Kick, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Swipes, Fire Punch**

**Dratini: lvl. 10 Type: Dragon: Wrap, Leer, Thunder wave, Outrage, Dragon Rush, Extreme Speed**

**Eevee lvl. 10 Type: normal Moves: Tackle, tail whip, helping hand, sand attack, Swift**

**Eevee lvl. 10 Type: normal Moves: Tackle, tail whip, helping hand, sand attack, Swift**

**Eevee lvl. 10 Type: normal Moves: Tackle, tail whip, helping hand, sand attack, Swift**

**Eevee lvl. 10 Type: normal Moves: Tackle, tail whip, helping hand, sand attack, Swift**

**Eevee lvl. 10 Type: normal Moves: Tackle, tail whip, helping hand, sand attack, Swift**

**Eevee lvl. 10 Type: normal Moves: Tackle, tail whip, helping hand, sand attack, Swift**

**Eevee lvl. 10 Type: normal Moves: Tackle, tail whip, helping hand, sand attack, Swift**

**Eevee lvl. 10 Type: normal Moves: Tackle, tail whip, helping hand, sand attack, Swift**

**Charmander lvl. 10 Type: fire Moves: scratch, growl, ember, smoke screen, fire punch, fury cutter, rock slide, flare blitz, counter**

**Munna: lvl. 10 Type: psychic Moves: Yawn, Psywave, Defense Curl, Lucky Chant, Signal Beam**

**Venipede lvl. 10 Type: Bug/poison Moves: Defense Curl, Rollout, Poison Sting, Screech, Twineedle, Pin Missile, Bug Bite**

**Gothita lvl. 10 Type: Psychic Moves: Pound, Confusion, Tickle, Fake Tears, Dark Pulse, Uproar, Zen Headbutt**

**That's all for today folks!**


	2. Chapter 2 and my first Omake

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Pokemon story. Many of you have been asking about my reasons for giving ash so many pokemon. It's pretty simple in all honesty. The reason is that it is actually harder to raise more Pokemon at once than it is to raise just six at a time. So, instead of having an Ash that will raise six at a time, I will have an Ash that will take things slow and take the time to raise his Pokemon.**

**Everything is the same as last chapter.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Ash yawned as he got up. He had left Professor Oak's laboratory the last night in order to get on the road and had gotten a couple miles before he had to camp out. He had put food out for his Pokemon to eat and then gotten ready to sleep.

"So, what should I do today, Pikachu?" Ash asked his first Pokemon.

Pikachu just tilted its head in thought for a few minutes before looking around the area and making sure that the area was good.

Pikachu nodded in acceptance that this was a good area with few wild Pokemon around and then said, "Train your Pokemon. I'm already a pretty good level, but you should train your Pokemon."

Ash realized that was probably a good idea and agreed with the plan that Pikachu had put out.

"Come on out, everybody," Ash called.

All of his Pokemon came out at that point and made a variety of noises.

"Okay, Pikachu and I have decided that we should spend a few days training out here. I, for one, believe that it is a great idea!" Ash said.

"If you do not want to train and just want to relax outside of your Pokeball, then stay in that area, as the rest will be in use." Ash ordered.

Surprisingly enough, the Pokemon all stayed where they were.

"Okay, I'll start with training the low levels, so all you high levels, why don't you battle each other in order to gain some experience?" Ash suggested.

Ponyta, Rhyhorn, Pikachu, and Absol walked over to the area that he was talking about and just stayed there for a few seconds before getting to work as they charged each other.

"Now, for the rest of you, I think that it will be a good idea to teach you some new moves first before getting you some experience. So, I looked at your moves after I caught you and devised this training plan. The Pokemon that know moves will teach the other Pokemon, as that would give a good example, and for the ones who don't know many moves, I'll explain the theory so that you can get it." Ash said.

"Okay, I'll start training the Eevee and work my way around to the rest of you. Is that good for you?" Ask asked, a bit nervous at the outcome.

To his surprise, the Pokemon nodded their acceptance and started to work. He could see several of his Pokemon directing the others.

"Okay, Eevee, now, the move I will be teaching you is a move called 'Yawn.'" Ash explained.

The Eevee all just quirked their head and one even feigned a yawn.

Ash just laughed at their antics and said, "You're wondering how they can be used aren't you? Well before you answer, have any of you ever been around people enough to know the saying 'yawns are contagious?'" Ash asked.

Three of the Eevees nodded while the rest shook their head.

"Okay, good, so, you know the base principle that this works on. What this attack does is, by the end of three moves that your opponent in battle makes after this attack is done successfully, the opponent falls asleep. This will be good for your skillset as it will buy you time in a battle and, if the Pokemon is something like an Onix, it will be like it was slammed into the ground, giving it a great deal of damage." Ash said.

It appeared that one of them got the principle of the attack and started trying to force itself to yawn.

Ash examined the techniques that the Pokemon used to try and get the technique and said, "Okay, I think that the Eevee that is trying to force itself to yawn has got the right idea. In order to use this move, you need to be able to yawn at will. I think that a good second stage would be try to place more power into the yawn and make it that much more effective against your opponent."

Ash nodded his head as he saw that the Eevee were all trying to learn the move.

"Okay, I will be working with one of the other Pokemon in order to help them. Please come to me when you all finish the first stage and manage to make yourselves yawn." Ash commanded gently.

The Eevees gave a short mewl of agreement before they got back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash decided to just move through the Pokemon through the order that he got them (last chapter's list).

He went to Charmander next.

"Okay, I think that we should start with you trying to learn 'Hone Claws.'" Ash said as he looked at Charmander and the list of moves that it could use.

Charmander gave a questioning "Char?" to Ash.

Ash sighed. "Okay, 'Hone Claws' isn't an attack, necessarily, but, it will help you since it raises the attack of the Pokemon that it was used with by an estimate of 15%. For someone as focused on attack as you are, this will be extremely helpful."

Charmander understood the reasoning at that point and nodded in acceptance of the idea.

Ash said, "Okay, the theory behind this attack is that you sharpen your claws at will using just your energy, and that makes the claws more effective."

"I know that you are probably wondering how you do that, so, I thought up a process." Ash said.

Charmander just waited patiently.

"Okay, the first step to the attack is to see how to sharpen your claws, so, first I snatched this from my mom's dresser." Ash said.

He then pulled out a nail filer that was used a bit.

"You just run this along your claws until they get sharpened." Ash instructed.

Charmander started doing it and then grew frustrated when nothing was happening.

"Okay, this is a fifteen minute process, so take your time and don't get frustrated." Ash instructed.

Charmander slowed down and grew more conservative in his filing.

Ash nodded. "Good, the second step is to do the same with your feet."

Charmander quirked an eyebrow.

"You see that rock over there?" Ash questioned.

Charmander nodded and said, "Char," which Ash assumed meant yes.

"Okay, try running your toes along the rock until they are nice and sharp. After you have finished those two steps, come and find me." Ash instructed before moving onto the next Pokemon on his list.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Ash said to his Munna. "The attack that I will be teaching you is called 'Magic Coat.'"

"Na?" The Munna questioned.

"Okay, so, you're wondering what the move does?" Ash asked, making sure that he understood what the Pokemon was having issues with.

The Munna nodded her head.

"Okay, the attack is pretty much that you wrap yourself in a layer of psychic energy and then use the energy to deflect the attack back at your opponent." Ash instructed.

Munna nodded in order to say that she understood.

"The first step to this technique is to bring out your energy." Ash said. "You already know how to do that as you do it with Psywave."

"So, performing the Psywave should be your first step for now." Ash said calmly.

Munna nodded and performed the Psywave.

"Okay, now, take the energy from the Psywave, and, instead of turning it into a beam, you are going to turn it into a protective coating with a three foot radius. I think that that is the best thing with your energy level. After that, I want you to shrink the attack so that it shapes around you." Ash explained.

Munna nodded and got to work as she started up another Psywave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Venipede was the next Pokemon for Ash to teach another move.

"Okay, so, you already have a good plethora of moves, but you can always use more." Ash started.

Venipede looked proud for a few seconds before he went back to his expressionless face.

"Okay, so we will be teaching you a move called 'toxic.'" Ash said.

Venipede looked questioning at that.

"'Toxic' is a move that allows the user to spit out a glob of acid at the opponent. Since you are a bug type, I figure that this would be a good technique to learn." Ash explained.

Venipede just looked at Ash and nodded at that.

"Okay, the first step to this is to figure out how to make the poison. As you already know a poison attack, you should be able to figure it out. The second step is to make it in your glands in your throat. After this, come and see me." Ash commanded.

Venipede nodded and got down to work on the attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gothita was next.

Ash walked over and noticed that she was already working on a move.

"What move are you working on?" Ash asked.

Gothita just tried to lift a can in response to his question.

"Well, I commend you on your attempt, but I don't think that you should start this technique just yet." Ash said.

Gothita looked at him questioningly.

"You're missing the in-between stage. The first move that you should be attempting to learn is 'Psyshock.'" Ash said.

Gothita just kept staring at him.

Ash sighed; this wasn't going to be easy to explain.

"Psyshock is a weaker version of psychic. It fires off a physical wave instead of psychic. The first thing that you should do with this is try and mold your strongest version of confusion and then for the next step, you spread it out into a big burst." Ash stated.

Gothita attempted it the first time, only to find that it wasn't working that well.

"Keep it up and you'll get it eventually." Ash encouraged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Totodile was the next pokemon that Ash would be training.

"Okay, Totodile, I have looked over the moves that you know and think that this is a good one. It is called 'Ice Beam.'" Ash said.

Totodile cocked his head to the side and still looked at him the same way.

Ash sweatdropped. He really needed to learn to go more in depth with his explanations if this was any example to go by.

"Okay, Ice beam is a hard move to learn, but it really pays off once you learn it. It is a beam of ice shot from the Pokemon's mouth and it freezes what it touches. It is good for damaging and stalling any pokemon that you meet if it freezes them. Of course, Pokemon like Charizard won't allow for any type of frost to get on them. But, there is a weakness in their wings." Ash explained.

Totodile looked ecstatic that it would be learning such a powerful attack.

"The first step for you to do is figure out how cold you can get your water gun move. If I'm right, you should be able to turn it into an extremely cold version. Once you get there, try turning it into ice." Ash suggested.

Totodile started launching the attack everywhere with no aim whatsoever.

Ash sweatdropped before walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, the attack that I am going to teach you is pretty much a more powerful version of your ember attack." Ash said.

Cyndaquil tilted her head around at the move.

Ash sighed. He really had to get better at explaining things.

"It's called 'Flamethrower.'" Ash said.

Cyndaquil just continued tilting her head.

Ash sighed again; he seemed to do that a lot lately.

"Okay, I should explain it like this; Flamethrower is a continuous and steady version of ember." Ash said.

Cyndaquil nodded at that, she was starting to understand it.

"Okay, the first step should be to get your ember out faster. The second step to this move should be to make the ember into a steady stream instead of just one at a time, so, instead of doing two small embers, fuse them into a large attack." Ash explained.

Cyndaquil nodded and started doing as Ash said to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Chikorita, you're next." Ash said as he came up to her.

Chikorita just made a "Chiko," at him.

"Okay, the first thing that you should learn is a move called vine whip." Ash said.

Chikorita seemed to get an idea of what it was this time, but, then again, the move was pretty self-explanatory.

"Vine whip is that the Pokemon uses the vines that it has on its body in order to attack the opponent or even wrap up an object." Ash explained.

Chikorita nodded that, it had gotten the gist in the name, but it was always good to learn more about the move before attempting it.

"That will be what we are working towards with these two stages of training that I will be giving you." Ash said.

Chikorita was paying rapt attention to what her trainer was saying in order to make sure that she did the technique right.

"The first stage of the training is to figure out how to extend the vines on your back. The second stage of your training will be to pick up a few rocks and toss them at your enemy." Ash ordered.

Chikorita tilted her head in a strange expression and Ash took it to mean that she wanted an explanation to the second stage.

"Okay, the first stage, I can tell you get, but, the second stage will be harder considering that it will have to have the ability to pick up small objects at the least. I don't expect you to be able to pick up larger objects, after all." Ash said.

Chikorita nodded her head in acceptance to that explanation and started practicing without Ash even leaving.

Ash was left with a sweatdrop as she continued training with all of her ability.

He then sighed and walked away; he wouldn't completely get all of the different attitudes that the Pokemon had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next pokemon was his Larvitar.

"Okay, so, I have taken a long look at your moves and came to a conclusion: Pursuit should be your next move that you learn." Ash said.

Larvitar just gave him a look that pretty much said everything that it wanted.

Ash sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. He really wouldn't understand his Pokemon and all of their different attitudes.

"The reason that I chose this move is because of one fact. It is a dark type move. Many types are affected by this move, and almost all of them are types that aren't affected that well by normal moves." Ash said.

Larvitar nodded, that seemed to be a good reason for him to learn the attack.

"Okay the first step to learn this move is for you to learn how to tap into the dark type energy that you have inside of you. The second step is to learn how to coat yourself in it. I won't be much help on theory since not much is known about dark energy, but, I should be able to learn based on this move." Ash explained.

Larvitar nodded and got right to work, not even waiting for a dismissal from Ash.

Ash nodded and went to help another of his Pokemon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, since you know low kick, but not any punching moves, this will be your punching move." Ash said.

Elekid paid rapt attention to him at that point.

"The move is a fighting type move called cross chop. It is a fighting type that would be good to have as rock types are affected by this move. This is good as you are susceptible to them and it would even the playing field." Ash explained.

Elekid nodded at that, as good a reason as any to learn a move.

"The first step to this move is for you to learn how to karate chop." Ash explained.

He then was stupid enough to try and demonstrate the move on a brick. Needless to say, it failed majorly.

"AAH," Ash cried as he cradled his now bruised and fractured hand.

Elekid was running around in a panic at that.

Ash calmed down a few minutes later and then got his Elekid calmed down enough.

"Okay, that wasn't the best of ideas at the moment." Ash said after he had gotten his hand wrapped.

It was always good to have a first aid kit on you.

"Okay, so that was the first step. The second step is to cross it like this." Ash said.

He then started to demonstrate on a brick.

Luckily Elekid caught him that time.

"Okay, so that was the second step. Continue practicing them until you can add energy into the attacks." Ash commanded.

Elekid just sniggered as his trainer walked away while cradling his bruised arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Treecko, you're up next." Ash said.

He then noticed that Treecko was already picking up on a move.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

His pokemon just nodded at Ash to try and attack his Pokemon.

"You want me to attack you?" Ash clarified, just to make sure that he was understanding what it was saying.

Treecko just nodded.

Ash shrugged and started a punch, and then he noticed that Treecko pushed the attack aside and attempted to attack him in the back.

"Oh, you're attempting counter!" Ash exclaimed.

Treecko nodded at that and tried to toss something at himself.

Ash sighed, that was never going to work.

Before Treecko could hit himself in the face with a branch, Ash stopped it from falling.

Treecko just looked up at the object and then looked at Ash who had caught it.

"That won't work, but I think that I have something that will." Ash explained to his pokemon.

Ash then looked around the area and spotted the bottle rocket that he had. He had one that was able to be triggered from far away.

"Okay, this is a bottle rocket. This is how it works." Ash then demonstrated it.

"The only downfall of it is that it has to be reloaded manually." Ash said as he demonstrated the reloading process.

Treecko just attempted it a few times before he got the hang of the technique.

Ash nodded and skipped his two Ralts as they were helping each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, girl, I think that Fake tears would be a good move for you to move since it would fool all Pokemon. The move is pretty self-explanatory and easy to pull off, so there are only two stages for you to learn." Ash said.

Ash then set off some onions that were really smelly and Skitty started cringing at the smell to her nose.

"I know that it smells bad to you and you feel like crying whenever you're around it, so this will be a good thing as the first stage to fake tears." Ash said.

He then encouraged Skitty to go up to the onions and stand right over them.

"Okay, the second stage is to learn to cry when asked to." Ash said.

Skitty nodded and then she determinedly stepped up to the onions and continued until she couldn't stand it and started sniffling.

Ash nodded and high tailed it out of there before he could get caught up in her training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aron, Budew, Trapinch, and Feebas were already working in a group in order to learn their moves and not really needing any help, so he went to help his next Pokemon.

He then directed Bagon to Cyndaquil in order for him to learn Flamethrower as well.

Beldum was the next Pokemon for him to train. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that Beldum had been learning head butt before Ash started training him and was almost finished and didn't need any direction on the move.

Ash then got to Shuppet and gave her some minor direction on the move 'Shadow ball' and then left her to work with it.

Seel was next and she was already working with Totodile on Ice beam.

Ash was then left with the six different Burmy that he had. The six Burmy were teaching each other the moves that the others didn't know, so he would leave them to it.

All of the rest of his pokemon had already been focusing on learning moves with the help of other pokemon, so he didn't need to worry about any of them.

At the end of the day, he had the Pokemon report back to him on what was going on.

He was pleasantly surprised that some of his Pokemon were already finished with their moves and had started training with the other Pokemon or were helping the younger ones out.

**OMAKE**

Ho-oh sighed as she looked upon Arceus' chosen one.

She had been tasked to give her blessing at the beginning of this one's journey.

She was just about to continue flying until she felt something hit her.

'Oh fu-' She was cut off as she disappeared in a beam of red light.

Ash got off the ground slowly with his injuries and so did Pikachu.

"I got a pokemon!" Ash said in happiness as he held out the Pokeball containing Ho-oh.

'Go become a legendary, mom said. No one hurts the legendaries, mom said. Look who was wrong now, Mom!' Ho-oh screamed in anger as she was carted off in Ash's Pokeball.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well as my first Omake. **

**Please read and review!**

**Please look closely in order to see the dancing chicken!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Here is the third chapter to my serious ash fiction story. **

**Also, to those of you who looked for the giant chicken, Ha! You fell for it!**

**There was never a chicken in the first place!**

**Everything is the same as usual.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Ash finally got on the road with his Pokemon after a few days of training just outside of Pallet town.

All of his Pokemon had learned their moves and some had even started or finished other moves.

Now, it was time for Ash to start on the journey to Viridian city and challenge the gym in it. He felt that his Pokemon were ready for it and it was time for them to gain some battling experience, anyway, so, if they weren't ready for it, at least they would be able to fight some.

That was when Ash ran into his first opponent.

"A pidgey," Ash gasped as he looked at it.

Ash then checked out Pidgey's pokedex entry.

Pidgey

The bird Pokemon

Lvl. 9

Moves: Quick attack, tackle, growl, leer, gust

"Hmm," Ash said as he looked at the entry and finally decided what he would use.

"I choose you, Elekid." Ash called out.

Elekid had grown a couple of inches as he had gotten more experience, and he was extremely close to leveling up and getting stronger.

Elekid looked back at Ash as if to say 'really, I have to fight him?'

"Yes, I think that it would be good for you to get some actual experience instead of just move training." Ash explained.

Elekid just shrugged and finally focused on the fight at hand.

"Okay, now, start things off simple and go in for a quick attack." Ash commanded Elekid.

It did just that and started rushing the Pokemon.

Pidgey turned and avoided the attack just in time before it shouted, "Pi!"

Elekid dodged the gust that was sent his way before going in for a second attack.

"Thundershock," Ash called out to his Pokemon.

Elekid's body started buzzing before a small spark came out of it.

The spark hit Pidgey and caused it to fall to the ground.

However, that was not to be the end of the fight as the Pidgey got up and then started to attack the Elekid with renewed vigor, going so far as to use the Gust continuously.

"Ride it out, Elekid!" Ash called out to his Pokemon.

Elekid hammered his feet into the ground and kept them there throughout the onslaught before starting to advance.

Pidgey finally got worn out and that was when Elekid struck.

"Use quick attack, Elekid!" Ash called out to Elekid.

Elekid rushed the Pidgey and smashed it out of the air and onto the ground before it could do anything.

The Pidgey struck the tree behind it and smacked down onto the ground.

Ash waited for a few minutes to see if the Pidgey would get up and then cheered when it didn't.

"Now to catch it," Ash muttered as he calmed down from the high that he was on from the adrenaline coursing through him.

He threw the Pokeball and then waited for the ball to make a clicking noise that would signify that he had caught it.

Ash and Elekid waited patiently for the ball to make a beeping noise, and it finally did a few seconds later.

"Yes! I caught a Pidgey!" Ash called out.

He and Elekid then struck a pose with the Pokeball sticking out in Ash's hand.

Ash then sighed as he came down from the adrenaline rush, he really needed to stop acting like such a child.

He threw the Pokeball and watched as the Pidgey came out in a flash of red light.

"Hey, Pidgey," Ash said.

Pidgey just cocked her eyebrow and continued waiting for what he was going to say.

Ash smiled and held out his hand.

"My name is Ash; I'm the one who caught you." He said gently.

Pidgey just looked at the outstretched hand of her owner and then gently nuzzled her head into it.

Ash just laughed at the sight.

He then turned on the translator that he had gotten from Professor Oak.

Pidgey made a few cawing noises as he was turning it on.

"-I can tell that we will get along well." Pidgey finished her speech.

"Could you please repeat that speech?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

The pidgey nodded before she realized something.

"You can understand me!" Pidgey asked, shocked by this event.

Ash just nodded his head.

"Heh, I can actually talk to someone." Pidgey said with a smirk.

"Can you get in your Pokeball?" Ash asked.

Pidgey sighed.

"Fine, but you are going to bring me out to talk." Pidgey said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash had placed his Elekid and Pidgey back in their balls and continued down the road.

That was when the next Pokemon struck.

It was a Rattatta.

'How do I get myself into these situations?' Ash asked himself in his mind.

He then sighed before he took out the Pokedex and scanned the Rattatta.

Rattatta

The rat Pokemon

Lvl. 9

Moves: screech, tail whip, tackle, quick attack, focus energy

Ability: Hustle

"What's an ability?" Ash wondered out loud before checking the Pokedex.

**An ability is a power that the Pokemon uses naturally. Not to be confused with a move.**

"That explains that, but what is hustle?" Ash said.

He checked the list of abilities and found it near the bottom.

**Hustle is a Pokemon ability that allows the Pokemon to inflict 50% more damage than usual. It is extremely rare and hard to find.**

Ash whistled at that. Fifty percent was a lot more damage in the higher levels, and even in the lower levels it could mean the difference between a knockout and survival.

"Looks like I won't be able to do this without his weakness." Ash muttered.

"Go, Mankey!" Ash called out.

Out of his Pokeball came the furball shape of the Mankey.

Mankey looked back at Ash as if to say, 'really?'

"Look at what this Pokemon can do." Ash said as he showed the Pokedex to the Mankey.

Mankey looked back at the Rattatta, kind of impressed that such a small Pokemon had such a powerful ability.

"Is he worth it to you now?" Ash asked.

Mankey nodded.

"Mankey, start things off with focus energy to get you pumped up for battle!" Ash called out.

Rattatta started paying closer attention to the Mankey at that point in time.

The wild Pokemon then growled and bashed into the Mankey.

Mankey skidded back a bit before watching the Rattatta.

"Mankey, the next time that he gets in close, use low kick." Ash commanded.

Mankey waited for the Rattatta to attack and was not disappointed.

The Rattatta came barreling at him and Mankey readied his low kick.

The move hit the Rattatta dead on and sent it to the side, however, Rattatta then shot forward before the trainer could say anything and used a quick attack.

The Mankey was sent back and into the ground by the move.

"Mankey, the next time that Rattatta comes in, hit it with a fire punch and then attack it continuously using fury swipes." Ash commanded.

Sure enough, the Pokemon ran at the Mankey and tried to hit it.

Mankey did exactly as the trainer asked and punched the Rattatta with fire punch before starting to attack it with fury swipes.

Ash then saw that the Pokemon was trying to get away.

"Mankey, use leer before the Rattatta can get away from you!" Ash commanded.

Mankey stared the Rattatta right in the eye and the Rattatta started shaking in fright.

"Now, use low kick one last time while it is not able to escape!" Ash shouted.

Mankey did that and sent the Rattatta flying into a tree.

The Rattatta fell down from the tree and hit the ground.

Ash waited a few moments to make sure that it was truly unconscious and then used a Pokeball at it. With a rare ability like Hustle, that Rattatta was definitely the one that he wanted.

The Pokeball twisted and turned for a few seconds as the Rattatta was being caught, but, it eventually settled down, showing that the Rattatta was finally fine with his place.

Ash just smiled and continued walking down towards Viridian city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next incident happened a bit down the road.

Ash was faced with a sight that made him sweat.

There was a whole squadron of spearow that were just sitting in the middle of the road and looking at him.

Ash just stared right back, knowing that any sudden movements would set them all off.

He sighed, this was boring as crap, but he didn't know if he had enough Pokemon to beat all of the spearow.

Then, Ash paused in thought.

These spearow were all lower levels and most likely not trained that well, so, would one Pokemon work?

Only one way to find out…

With that, Ash pulled out the Pokeball and threw it. "Go, Rhyhorn!" Ash called out.

His Rhyhorn was now a foot taller and had gained some width and a whole lot of muscles from the training that it had been doing against the other higher level Pokemon.

"Rhy," The Rhyhorn yelled out as she appeared.

The spearow attacked in mass and tried to hit them.

'Perfect,' Ash thought.

"Rhyhorn, they are all in the perfect position, use rollout!" Ash called out to his Pokemon.

Rhyhorn ran and barreled into the flock.

(A/N: Not sure if that is the actual attack, but that is the one I am using)

It hit quite a few of the Spearow and Ash could feel the smirk on his face growing as he counted the spearow that he had taken down with that one move.

The next rollout was going to be completely devastating.

Ash then got a great idea.

He pulled out thirteen Pokeballs and sent them at the downed spearow.

The spearow that were still up tried to attack the Rhyhorn while that was going on, but Ash was ready for that.

"Rhyhorn, use rollout again," Ash commanded.

Rhyhorn did just that, however, he got a significantly less amount than the last time that he had tried to do it.

Ash threw the Pokeballs and only caught seven that time.

Ash nodded, he had taken out two fifths of the flock.

That was when the trouble started coming.

All of the spearow started firing gusts at the defenseless Pokemon, and Ash decided that he would give the Pokemon a defense.

"Rhyhorn, use defense curl to defend against the gusts, then follow up with rollout." Ash commanded his Pokemon.

Rhyhorn did just that.

First, he turned into a ball by curling up in order to defend himself from the constant attacks.

And then, this is where Ash's brilliance comes in, Rhyhorn used the force of the attacks to magnify her rollout even more than it was already magnified.

This time, a whole eighty percent of the flock disappeared.

Ash then had Rhyhorn get out of rollout.

At first, she looked at him questioningly, especially when he hopped on her back and ordered her to use dragon pulse.

"Rhy," she called out as she shot the pulse of purple out of her mouth.

The pulse smashed into several of the spearow who had gathered together for the second time, thinking that it would provide protection for them.

Sadly, that wasn't the case as several of the spearow who had been hit smashed into the spearow that were behind them.

"Now, charge the ones on the ground as the rest are flying away." Ash commanded.

Rhyhorn did as she was told and charged through the ones on the ground as Ash through the Pokeballs that he had at each and every spearow that he set his sights on.

The spearow didn't stand a chance as each and every one of them were sent to the ground.

Ash called Rhyhorn back a little later and had the Pokemon head to Viridian city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash sighed as he got off of his Rhyhorn and walked to the front of the Pokemon center.

He was shocked as he saw that it was destroyed by some sort of explosion.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I can't heal your Pokemon just yet, please give me a couple of minutes." The nurse joy replied sharply.

'What's going on?' Ash wondered as he sat down.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Can anyone guess what happened to the Pokecenter?**

**Please read and review!**

**Also, here is a section for the pokemon that appeared in this chapter.**

**Rhyhorn: lvl. 23** Type: Normal/steel Moves: Horn Attack, Tail whip, stomp, fury attack, dragon pulse, rollout, scary face, rock blast

Mankey: lvl. 13 Type: Fighting Moves: Covet, Scratch, Low Kick, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Swipes, Fire Punch, karate chop, bulk up, frustration

Pidgey: lvl. 9 Type: flying Moves: **Quick attack, tackle, growl, leer, gust**

**Rattatta: lvl. 9 Type: Normal Ability: Hustle Moves: tail whip, tackle, quick attack, focus energy**

**Spearow flock: lvl. 2, 3, 4 ,5, 6 (50) Type: flying Moves: Quick attack, scratch, gust, leer**

**Elekid: lvl. 14 Type: Electric Moves: **Quick attack, Leer, Thundershock, Low Kick, cross chop, swift, thunderbolt

Done for real now!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with the next chapter of my story. I am sorry for the long wait, but I have a boat load of tests this week and the beginning of next week. The only reason that I am able to write this right now is because I found out that all of the tests are at the end of the week and not the beginning of it.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Everything is still the same as last time.**

**Chapter 4**

Ash stared at the remains of the Viridian city Pokemon center in shock. He had never seen something so horrendous throughout his entire life.

"What happened?" Ash asked, still a little bit horrified but slowly shaking it off.

"We were attacked by team rocket, two members in particular. They called themselves Jessie and James, the weirdest part was that they had a talking Meowth." The Joy responded with a sigh.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Ash asked softly.

"Not really, though the offer is more than anyone else is offering right now. My sisters are just planning to send more Nurse Joys to relieve me of my duty." The Joy sighed.

Ash blinked, that sounded a bit harsh.

"What does that mean?" Ash asked, a bit confused about how bad the situation was.

"It means that they are pushing me into retirement. That's the worst thing that you can do to a Joy! We all want to follow the family legacy, and to take that away from us is just terrible." Joy started crying.

Ash sighed, he should have known better than to open his big mouth and make the situation worse by talking.

He then noticed the potions that the Joy had.

"I have an idea!" Ash said excitedly.

Joy just looked up at him with a questioning look.

"What if we have people capture the Pokemon and then get the people to go to the next Pokemon center or Professor Oak's laboratory?" Ash suggested.

The Nurse Joy immediately brightened at the suggestion.

"That's a great idea!" The Joy said exuberantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash and Joy sighed in tandem.

About ten Pokemon remained as no one wanted to take them. Ash could understand why, but he didn't like that so many Pokemon trainers didn't pick them just due to their weakness. It wasn't right.

That was when Joy got an idea.

"Are you a trainer?" The Joy asked.

Ash nodded, confused about where this was going.

"You can take the Pokemon!" The Joy said.

Ash just blinked, why hadn't he thought of that?

"I don't know why I never thought about that." Ash finally confessed his thoughts aloud after a few seconds of thought.

Joy just giggled at that.

"The easiest solutions are the ones that no one thinks about." Joy stated.

Ash nodded, they always were.

Ash threw ten Pokeballs and caught the Pokemon and then started walking.

He blinked as he heard a second set of footsteps following him.

Ash whirled around and saw that the Joy was walking with him.

"Why are you following me?" Ash questioned.

"I'm not just going to let those Pokemon go with just anyone, mister?" She said in a mock stern voice.

Ash just laughed and said, "Come on then, what are you waiting for, a formal invite in the mail?"

The two travelling companions set off on the way to the Pewter city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Ash, you're a Pokemon trainer?" The Joy questioned as they had set up camp in the middle of route two. It was a bit too dark and they couldn't continue for then.

"Yeah, that, and a researcher." Ash mentioned as an afterthought.

"A researcher?" The Joy questioned doubtfully.

Ash nodded and explained.

"I had published a research paper and the Professor brought it up with the other researchers and they all agreed that I was good enough to be one. Turns out that being a researcher comes with a perk that unless you are in a league sanctioned battle against another trainer, you can hold more than six pokemon." He said.

"Why is that?" She questioned.

"Apparently the researchers used to always break the limit. So, instead of keeping constant track on them, the league agreed to up the limit for the researchers." Ash explained.

Joy blinked at that, she certainly hadn't expected something like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night passed by rather quickly and the two of the companions had fallen asleep almost immediately after they went to bed.

The group of two then set off through the forest, and that was where they started meeting all of the Pokemon and having some trouble.

Ash had been navigating and, for all of his good points, he had one bad point. He couldn't find his way out of a cardboard box.

The worst part was, that was absolutely true. It had even happened once.

When Ash was five and his mom's new refrigerator had come, he had the bright idea to climb into it and he got stuck after he had somehow flipped it up.

His mom and Professor Oak had laughed themselves to a dead faint before they had finally got him out once they had woken up, twice since they had fainted again from laughing.

"How did you get us into this mess?" Joy questioned as the group was tied up by Beedrill inside of the Beedrill hive.

Worse, the Beedrill were all around the level of his highest Pokemon, meaning that they couldn't just fight their way through like had been an option from before.

"I have no idea, one minute I was walking through the woods, then the path wasn't in sight anymore, and then we got caught by the Beedrill." Ash muttered madly.

He was pretty mad at having lost the path and then been caught off guard by all of the Beedrill.

"How in the world did you lose the path, it was so obvious!" The Joy screamed in frustration.

The Beedrill had apparently had enough of the shrill shouting and decided to intervene.

With a quick sweet scent, the Joy was giggling and blushing like a school girl.

Ash sweat dropped at the outcome.

He was about to say something, but the Beedrill seemed to understand that and pointed his drill at him as if asking if Ash wanted a taste of the sweet scent as well.

If possible, Ash would've face palmed at the situation.

Ash looked around to see if there was anything that he could use to break out, and then he finally found it: a sharp knife that was stuck in the wood of the tree that he was on.

He slowly reached for the knife and got it before the Beedrill even knew what was going on.

Ash slowly sawed through the webbing, careful not to cut himself or alert the Beedrill. If that happened, he was done for.

Ash reached the top of the webbing and sawed through it within fifteen minutes of starting, however, he wasn't stupid enough to try and get free with all of the Beedrill around.

He waited until it was nighttime and there was only one guard before he got free.

The guard was asleep and Ash decided that it would be good to capture it with a Pokeball.

It was easily caught since it was deep asleep. It probably didn't even realize that it was captured.

Ash then cut down Joy and saw that she was somewhat calmer than earlier.

Ash motioned to her to follow him and he then started walking with her skipping behind.

He rushed out of the Beedrill hive as quickly as possible with Joy skipping the entire way behind him.

About two miles away, Ash finally stopped running.

"I think that we're far enough away. Let's camp here for the night and then get through the forest tomorrow." Ash suggested.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Pokemon seen this chapter:**

**Beedrill, Kakuna, Weedle**

**Pokemon captured:**

**Beedrill: lvl. 22**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
